


What's In A Name?

by markaleen



Category: Annie (1982)
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Additional scenes based on an earlier draft of the script. Annie is determined to see Grace and Oliver admit their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some of the deleted/cut scenes from an earlier version of the script. Most of the dialogue in the first chapter comes from the script with some additions here and there, so credit for those lines (as well as the general idea) go to the original writers. The rest will be more original, though based off of events in the script that were either cut or changed in the movie we all know and love. I hope you enjoy!

"Good evening, Annie. Good evening, Mr. Warbucks."

Grace joined the two at the dinner table, late as she'd been the past few evenings. As much as she adored Annie, her visit came with many distractions. She wasn't sure if Oliver had noticed just how behind they were. If he did he wasn't saying anything. Still, Grace did whatever she could to catch up before he sent the child back to the orphanage before her week was up.

As Grace took her usual chair across from Oliver, Annie looked up, her mouth full of strawberry pie.

"You can call him Oliver," she tried to say.

"No speaking with your mouth full," Grace said, ignoring the words said.

Mrs. Pugh came in with a tray, the food on it wilted and dry. The cook was less than pleased with Grace's tardiness, and it was obvious to anyone paying attention.

"Your dinner, miss."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pugh," she replied with a hint of a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Though normally cheerful, Mrs. Pugh hated to see her hard work spoil. Not that Grace was ever picky, but she didn't need one more person in this house delaying meals. Warbucks was bad enough. Funny to think he was the prompt one these days.

Oliver, oblivious to the mess Annie was making with her dessert and Mrs. Pugh's slam of the kitchen door, set down the evening paper long enough to ask, "How's our anti-Roosevelt plan coming, Miss Farrell?" Fork in hand, he took his first bite of pie before picking up the newspaper again.

Through another mouthful, Annie said, "You can call her Grace."

Both adults ignored her.

"According to my research," Grace said instead, "the National Recovery Administration is completely unconstitutional, Mr. Warbucks."

"Oliver," Annie corrected.

"Bravo, Miss Farrell."

"Grace."

"I can see the setup, Annie," Oliver said, peering over the newspaper. "If the pigeon can see the setup it won't work."

"Oh…" Annie said, twisting her lips and putting both elbows on the table gazing down at her now empty plate. "Okay, sir."

While Oliver laughed this off, he said to a blushing Grace, "I want to take whatever you've done to Washington with me Friday."

Her previous game forgotten, Annie jumped to her feet. "Then you're going?!"

Oliver scoffed. "To tell the man he's an idiot."

In a second she was at his side. "Can I come? Please? Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not," he said with a wave of his hand.

Now she was standing by Grace. "What'll I wear?!"

With a chuckle, Grace said over Annie's shoulder, "You best take her, sir."

"Why should I?" he asked, completely unamused by the situation.

"Because you won't hear the end of it until you do."

He contemplated this for a moment. When he set the paper down with a sigh, Annie knew she'd won.

"Oh boy!" she cheered. "The kids'll never believe this. I'm gonna go write them a letter right now!"

Before either of the adults could blink, Annie was gone. Even Oliver had to laugh at this.

"I've really got myself into a mess, haven't I?"

With a smirk, Grace nodded. "I'm afraid so."


	2. Chapter 2

The night took an unexpected turn when Annie came and found Oliver and Grace in the office. Still reeling from the impending trip to Washington, she was more rambunctious than ever. Oliver was able to ignore her at first, that is until she got hold of a couple of model planes. That in itself wasn't the issue. It was the climbing over furniture and making jet noises along with Punjab who took to levitating one of them.

"Don't encourage her, Punjab!" Oliver shouted when he couldn't take another second of the racket.

Grace jumped in before his next outburst was unleashed on Annie directly. In her panic, the first thing out of her mouth was, "A movie."

Annie was thrilled by the prospect, and before Grace knew it, the little girl managed to convince Oliver to take the rest of the night off. Punjab must have been teaching her more than his levitation tricks, for surely it took sorcery to break through Oliver's stubbornness.

And now she was working her spell on her.

"You really ought to leave your hair down tonight," Annie said as the two of them sat in front of the vanity mirror getting ready for their night out. "Like I already told you, a man-"

"'Don't look at your brains'," Grace finished, ignoring Annie's request by pressing the first pin in place. "I know."

"You said yourself he isn't so scary."

"I'm not scared of him," she said, being somewhat honest. "It's just not appropriate."

"But you love him, don't ya?" Annie asked, eyes wide and eager as she turned away from the mirror.

"Annie…"

"So that's a yes?"

With a sigh, Grace turned to Annie, setting her hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'll level with you… I do think he is a wonderful person, though I admit it's difficult to see on the surface. I admire him, that's as much as I can say. Loving him doesn't have a place. Do you understand?"

"I think he really likes you," was all Annie said in reply.

Playing along, more out of her own curiosity than to humor the kid, Grace asked, "What makes you say that?"

At risk of giving too much of her plan away, Annie shrugged. "Dunno. Just got this feeling." With an impish grin, she hopped off the bench and went around to the other side of Grace. Pulling on the woman's arms, she concluded by saying, "Come on, I don't wanna miss anything! You gotta put on somethin' real pretty. A movie isn't work."

Grace laughed as she stood and followed Annie to her wardrobe. But still, she resisted. "I'm going to wear was I always wear, dear. I'm sorry."

Annie huffed, to which Grace simply tousled her hair and proceeded to take a fresh business suit off the hanger.

Though she sulked, Annie didn't say anything more. Grace felt bad for disappointing

her, especially as the week was ticking by so quickly. Halfway through already… she thought as she took a final look at herself in the mirror.

Perhaps if Annie were to be a more permanent fixture in the house she'd have more courage. But she knew Oliver. She knew whatever lenience he'd been showing would vanish the second Annie went back to the orphanage. His temper would heighten and he'd push everyone to their limits trying to make up for the lost time. She couldn't do anything she would later regret. Not only would dressing down and letting on to anything but professional respect toward her boss jeopardize her job (let alone his image), but it would make for awkward work days later. As much as a part of her wanted to give in to this game, the wiser part kept her grounded. None of this was Annie's worry, though, so that's why she was careful not to tell her the whole truth.

By the time they met up with the impatient Oliver downstairs, Annie was back to her chattering self. Grace relaxed with this, hoping she'd let the matter drop for the night. So when Annie tugged on her sleeve and she bent down in order to hear her better, she didn't expect an ambush.

"Look at that over there, Miss Farrell!" Annie said as she pointed to something around Grace's other side. When Grace turned around, Annie reached for the pins on either side of her head, yanking them out and charging ahead of her and Oliver before Grace could realize what'd happened.

"Annie! Come back here this minute!" she called after, her anger not so obvious to anyone who wasn't in on their earlier conversation. Through this, Oliver had been talking to The Asp, making sure the car was ready.

"Let her burn it off now so she'll sit quietly through the movie," Oliver, oblivious to the scuffle, said with a glance in Grace's direction as they walked. He then paused after doing so, looking at her again. After several seconds examining Grace, whose face had gone red as she tried to fix the mess Annie had made, he said, "I like your hair like that, Miss Farrell."

Grace smiled as a worried breath escaped her. Her eyes didn't stay on Oliver long as she heard Annie's snickering coming from behind the Duesenberg.

Deciding to scold Annie later, Grace thanked Oliver as the three of them climbed into the backseat. Annie maintained her triumphant smirk as the car started down the driveway. She'd won this round, and she knew Grace had to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie never got to see what her little trick set in motion. By the end of the movie, she was sound asleep and dead to the world around her. Though she would never say as much, Grace was grateful for Annie's push. Throughout the evening she noticed Oliver's eye glancing her way. At first, she was sure she was imaging it. His earlier compliment was a spur of the moment. It meant nothing.

And then she let herself wonder.

Sure, it was logical for him to carry Annie home, but instead of passing her off to Punjab, he took her upstairs. Instead of setting her on the bed and going back to work, he stuck around to help tuck her in. Grace watched in wonderment as she led him through the motions. He was so genuine, even expressing concern when Sandy jumped up next to her.

He was so gentle, quiet, and caring. So unlike himself and yet what Grace had always chosen to believe was hidden beneath his gruff disposition. Suddenly, leaving her hair down didn't seem so intimidating. His compliment might have been genuine. After exchanging goodnights, she decided tomorrow she would embrace Annie's advice in full.

She scavenged through her closet, finding the dress she'd earlier hoped for Annie to miss. She bought it just over a year ago for no occasion in particular. It was seldom she purchased clothing for anything but work. Now she was glad for the impulsive purchase. The yellow sundress would be perfect for today.

Her confidence was evident to the staff as she bid them good morning. Not many questioned it, though. Annie changed the entire atmosphere of the once stuffy and solemn mansion in a matter of days. Grace smiled when she asked Drake where Annie was, his reply being she was still asleep. She felt bad for keeping her out so late, but inwardly she was thankful to be given the morning alone with Oliver.

Mrs. Greer sent her to the garden where Oliver has chosen to dine for breakfast. An affirmation in itself. Oliver never thought much of taking advantage of good weather—and today wasn't the nicest day they'd had all week. The wind made eating and work preparation a challenge. Still, Grace wasn't complaining, although, she felt her confidence weaken when she saw him. In part it was shyness, feeling self-conscious when he didn't notice her unusual attire, and the other part was due to his typical deadpan expression and focus on the ticker tape machine.

Conversation didn't go beyond good mornings. Work was hardly mentioned in Oliver's focus. Any other day she'd ask what he was reading. Right now she was preoccupied with scolding herself for letting a single out of character night fill her head with ridiculous fantasies and hopes. It couldn't get in the way of what she needed to ask him. She only prayed his lack of interest this morning would leave him as fast as the events of the previous night.

"Tea, Miss Farrell," was the only coherent words he's said after a while.

Grace nodded as she stood, rushing over to the tea tray in the corner of the garden.

It was now or never, she knew. This was his second cup of tea which meant he would be ready to move to the office soon. She couldn't have imagined everything last night. Just because he thought better of it this morning didn't mean what he showed wasn't genuine. If nothing else came from it, she could at least go on knowing she took the chance.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the teapot, straightened her back, and walked back to the breakfast table. Her words came out in a ramble once she was at his side again, her voice high and nervous as she poured him his tea. Fortunately, he didn't notice the delivery, unfortunately, he noticed the absurdity of her request. Once it was out of her mouth, she heard it, too.

Adopting Annie… what was she thinking? Lying awake last night it sounded wonderful, plausible even. Now she felt humiliated. His gruff response was to be expected, but with how much Annie meant to her, she felt herself welling up.

And then he grabbed her arm.

The rest of the conversation was a blur. She could have sworn he called her beautiful at one point but refused to believe it. At least she did for as long as she sat there. When she stood, overjoyed with yet another sudden change of heart, he stopped her again. In a second he was on his feet with her in his arms. With a firm kiss, he confirmed his earlier words. Best of all, when they parted he would be off to the orphanage to get the adoption papers signed.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with adding one more scene from the script (especially where this is such a short story), but that would mean having to go through the rest of the movie as it is on screen to get to that part. Not exactly fanfiction in that case... Perhaps another time I'll come up for a story surrounding that scene! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this little 'addition' fic :)


End file.
